User talk:Ciwey
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Leon page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ash Crimson (Talk) 16:48, June 17, 2010 Leon page Good job on starting the Leon page, but we kinda had an edit conflict :). Kudos to being faster than me. The Yoshiman 97 16:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks for the welcome. :) I haven't been Wiki-ing for a long time, so hopefully I don't end up, well, effing up anything. --Ciwey 01:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You sure that info on the "Gun shop" page was wrong? The page Gun Shop Standoff says they'll appear if you haven't killed Cletus. If you haven't killed him.. you didn't do the scoop. That page may be wrong though. - Ash Crimson 01:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) * The section I removed said that if the scoop is completed, the gun shop trio won't appear. I'm not sure if things are different in the Wii version, but I've killed Cletus and gone on to encounter Brett, Jonathan, and Alyssa in the original version. --Ciwey 01:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure about the Wii version either. Anyway, I'll take your word for it. - Ash Crimson 01:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, dood! - Ash Crimson 19:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Case You don't mind if I clean that case template up a little but, do you? Links don't show up to great on dark gray. - Ash Crimson 20:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) * Sure, go for it. :) I'm not that great with coding and all, but I just wanted to clean up the pages of cases, so I made a placeholder template. Speaking of cases though, they should probably be renamed soon on account of the new DR2 cases coming up. Any plans on that? --Ciwey 20:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think we're going to have to name them something like "Case 1-1:Case". We'll worry about it when DR2 is a little closer to its release date though. - Ash Crimson 20:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Changed it. The colors don't look great, but the links are visible. - Ash Crimson 20:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Rebecca pic Hello! Just curious, where'd you get that new Rebecca pic? Cheers! --Mistertrouble189 03:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) * Screencapped the cutscene from here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQRsCBWuYSI --Ciwey 03:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :*Thanks, and it's all good. I saw one of the early vids of Chuck fighting the Twins but they didn't show the outcome. It's ok! I expected someone (or both) to die. But we should try to avoid those "major" spoilers until DR2 is released (so thats like Twins, Stacey, Tyrone and Leon for now?) But keep up the good work! --Mistertrouble189 04:15, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Good Job Good job on the edits! You really seem to know what you're doing, have you edited on other wikis before? Again, great job! Keep up the awesome work. Frank-West 00:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks. :) I actually used to edit the Heroes Wiki a while ago, but I haven't been involved with wikis for some time since, so I'm actually still getting used to it. Just doing what helps. :) --Ciwey 00:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) * Well keep it up, you're doing great! Hope you stay a while; you're a really great community member and editor. Frank-West 00:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Cases Thanks :] I'm using my PC and laptop to edit and cap pics haha it's hard work! And no prob about the pics - I just didn't know before since the earlier cases didn't already have the "275px" in the infobox, but thanks for the headsup! --Mistertrouble189 02:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from MagcargoMan Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. You're doing a great job with the editing. Today I just made my 500th edit. MagcargoMan 06:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *Hey, congrats on reaching that milestone. :) You've been doing a great job too; keep up the good work! --Ciwey 06:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, I have a blog about zombie dogs, would you like to comment on it? (note: delete this bit after reading because Ash Crimson gets angry if I "advertise" my blog). MagcargoMan 06:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ** Uh... Nothing personal, but I'm just not really a fan of custom ideas, so I think I'll pass on that. I'm sure you've put a lot of effort into it though, so kudos on that. :) (and I'm not sure I should be deleting talk page messages...? The last wiki I edited, there was a strict rule on not allowing deletion of talk page stuff except strikethroughs.) --Ciwey 09:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that's ok. Thanks for letting me know (sometimes a person who doesn't want to comment doesn't even respond), So I apprieciate that. I heard that you had a look though, so that's still good. Good work with the editing. Thanks. MagcargoMan 11:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC)